


Night Light

by Wagyubeefy



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gelphie, Inexperienced Elphaba bein taught the ways of the world by her roommate what fun, Modern AU, Other, pwp tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagyubeefy/pseuds/Wagyubeefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument, a party, and their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like 4000 words of awkward beginner sex

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elphaba was out of her element.

Avaric had managed to convince Glinda this party was worth her time. He hadn’t come close to convincing Elphaba, but where Glinda was concerned, strange things seemed to happen; to Elphaba, at least. So she was at the party. It was both too hot and cold, and everything smelt like cheap deodorant. Half the campus were present, josseling in a gross sweaty mass. She pressed herself to the wall of the rooms she passed through, avoiding as much contact as possible.

She had mostly come to keep Glinda company. Not because she had asked for it - Glinda had pointedly ignored Elphaba most of the night - but out of habit. Playing escort is just what they did now. Elphaba had belatedly realised tonight would be different. Her and Glinda had not been on the best of terms since two nights ago.

They had an argument. Arguments were frequent between two such fundamentally different people such as them. What was strange was that there was no disagreement. Elphaba had been stressed and snappish, as usual, only Glinda reacted this time, angrily, with more emotion than Elphaba knew how to read. Elphaba fell back on her temper. It went unresolved.

Elphaba moved around the house, surveying each room for Glinda’s head of pretty golden hair. She had it up in a meticulously messy bun, her makeup smoky and cutting. She was dressed to kill. Elphaba had been torn between appreciativeness and apprehension.

Glinda was pouring herself a screwdriver in the kitchen. She heard someone call her from the packed dining room and found Avaric shoving his way over to her. “Hey. Wow, you look good. Like, really good.”

Glinda flashed him a grin. “Thanks.” She needed that. She needed boys like Avaric to flirt with her right now, and maybe for Elphaba to see and sulk over it. She took a long sip from her drink. “Getting yourself something?”

“Rum and coke, but I think I just changed my mind,” He drawled with a wide grin. “Wanna dance?”

She definitely didn’t want to dance with Avaric. He was way too handsy. She held up her drink. “I’ll tackle this first. Go have fun. You are the host of this party.”

He pouted but began to walk back to the dining room. “I’m gonna find you later! I’m gonna dance with you! I am!” His attention was assailed by Shenshen ramming into his side, her arms curling around his neck. Glinda went back to her drink.

She finished the screwdriver in record time. She realised she should probably slow down a little. Glinda wasn’t a lightweight, but drinking too fast made her sick.

She saw Elphaba shuffling around the edge of the dining room. She hadn’t noticed Glinda yet. She looked annoyingly good in her skinny jeans and stupid oversized varsity jacket. Glinda felt a heavy kind of feeling in her stomach and took a beer from a passing sixpack, then escaped to the living room.

Elphaba was sure she had seen Glinda near the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be found. She considered getting herself a drink - alcohol rarely affected her, and it might make this more bearable - but decided against it. She was worried about Glinda. She just knew Glinda wasn’t herself right now.

Elphaba jerked forward as a hand slapped her hard on the back. “Greenie! Gettin’ a drink? I suggest the mint vodka.” Avaric snickered drunkenly. “Because its green. Like you. Haha! Whoa, glaring. I was joking. Have you seen Glin?”

“Have you?”

“She was here just a minute ago,” Avaric muttered, throwing his arm over Elphaba’s shoulders. She shrugged it off immediately. “Had a big drink… Hey! That was her glass. She finished her drink.” He looked put out.

“Go grind on Pfannee. I’ll tell Glinda you’re looking for her.” Avaric muttered something and meandered back to dining room. Elphaba glanced at the glass, then went the path that seemed most logical; the narrow hall to the living room.

The living room had been full of the same dancing as most of the other rooms, but the scene had changed. The drunken revelers were swarmed around something in the centre of the room, chanting and beating the air with their fists. Elphaba couldn’t spot Glinda round the room. She shouldered her way into the crowd and used her height to peer into the clearing.

Glinda and a blonde guy were working through a row of shots set on a stack of wide books. Elphaba wasn’t sure how to react at first. She knew of Glinda’s sensitivity to alcohol, especially strong alcohol being downed and processed too fast. So did Glinda. Elphaba shouldered through the crowd roughly, grunting as she finally got through the ring of people. Glinda looked up at her distractedly. Elphaba grabbed her arm.

“Come on. We’re going home.”

“I don’t think so.”

Glinda had downed two shots from the look of things, a third ready in her hand. Elphaba knelt to her level, ignoring the crowd, half complaining, half muttering and curious. “Glinda, you know this is going to ruin you later.”

Glinda glanced at the shots. She put the one in her hand down. “Do we have to go?” Glinda asked in a small voice.

“Do you really want to stay?”

Glinda’s head was pounding. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, and not just from the alcohol. Also, her face felt way too hot. “No,” She said finally. “Fine. Help me up, please,” Glinda said quietly, not looking at Elphaba as she wrapped an arm around Glinda’s waist, pulling her to stand against her. Glinda lingered there, then pushed away from Elphaba, stumbling through the crowd.

They were caught by a mussed, unsteady Avaric at the door. “You’re going? I didn’t get my dance.” Avaric leaned against the wall, his gaze roaming over Glinda. She stepped back to conceal herself half behind Elphaba.

“Fuck off, Avaric. You’re drunk as hell and this party is gross,” Elphaba said. Glinda rested a hand against her back.

“You’re gross,” Avaric sniped back, his tone lacking its usual venom. He scowled and waved his hand. “Fuck it. Have fun alone in your dorm.” He wheeled around back toward the kitchen. Elphaba and Glinda left the party equally exasperated.

Glinda’s phone read that it was eleven thirty four. She tucked it back down the neckline of her dress - no pockets, and she couldn’t be bothered with a clutch - and stared up into the dark sky above them. It was winter. It wasn’t snowing, thank the lord. Her shawl could barely keep out the chill as it was. Bare white-barked trees lined the roads and their branches arched over the street. She stared at the pattern of their pale grey branches against the navy sky as she walked, as if in a trance.

Her trance was broken by Elphaba’s hand on her arm. “There’s a hot food stand still open across the street. Did you eat?”

“Nope.”

“It’ll help with the alcohol,” Elphaba said, her hand coming to rest on the small of Glinda’s back. They ordered greasy chips to share.

The gross food and sharp night sobered her considerably. She hadn’t quite been drunk yet, though those shots were taking her there fast. She was still tipsy, but steady now, her cheeks on a low burn.

She wanted to be upset at Elphaba, but she was beginning to forget exactly why. Elphaba tended to get terse and mean when she was too stressed, as she had been all week. Glinda knew that - she knew Elphie - but she couldn’t help taking it personally this time.

Glinda still wasn’t sure, and felt she would never be sure that Elphaba really liked her. She accepted her roommate’s friendship and rare affection with grace, but the idea that Elphaba truly enjoyed her company, and actually thought her a good person, seemed inconceivable. Elphaba was beyond Glinda. The second they had become friends, the moment Glinda had really looked at who Elphaba was, Glinda realised she would never quite keep up with Elphaba. Having Elphaba swoop in and save her from possible disaster only made her feel more stupid.

They arrived home to an almost empty dorm building. Everyone was at the party. Elphaba let them into their room, snapping on the light. Glinda shut the door fast to stop the cold. She watched Elphaba shrug off her jacket and pull off her scarf. Elphaba caught her eye. She glanced Glinda over. “Are you cold?”

“Yeah. We should get a heater.”

Elphaba sat on her bed to wrestle off her shoes while Glinda rummaged through her wardrobe. She felt like comfort. She got an old, soft shirt she had since she was fourteen and her favourite pair of boyshorts. She spared Elphaba a glance and decided to dress in the main room. The bathroom would be freezing.

“Elphaba, could you help with this dress?”

Elphaba stood after a moment, Glinda listening closely as she padded over. “The zip?”

“Yes.”

She undid it quickly, but stood behind Glinda a moment longer. Glinda turned to look up at her, her hands keeping her dress from falling around her. Elphaba looked as if she wanted to say something. Finally, she did: “Are you feeling better?”

“Much, thank you.” Elphaba stood there awkwardly for a while, her expression impassive, until Glinda cleared her throat. “I’m going to continue undressing now.”

“O-oh, yes.” Elphaba moved to her desk on the other side of the room. Glinda dressed quickly, then went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

When she reemerged, the room was dark. There was only the lamp on Elphaba’s desk and the string of warm fairy lights that were strung over the headboards of their beds. Glinda tucked herself in. She left the fairy lights on and lay on her side, watching Elphaba hunched over her desk, books open, pen active.

Glinda awoke to the motion of her bed dipping. Elphaba sat at her side, the desk lamp off. It was still that night. Elphaba had an ugly, homey sweater on. She was fiddling with her hands.

“Elphie?”

“You’re using my nickname again.”

“Its cute,” Glinda said. “Just like you.”

Elphaba barked out a laugh. “I’m not very cute.”

“Fine, you aren’t. More kinda hot.” Elphaba looked away, hiding behind her hair. Glinda smirked to herself. “But it still suits you.” Glinda moved until she was propped up on her arms. “I’m sorry about blowing up on you like that, Elphie. I was just… scared.”

Elphaba looked down at her hands. “Of what?”

“I was scared you didn't think I was a good person.”

Elphaba looked up at her and said, very seriously, “I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were a good person.”

They stared at each other, and an understanding passed between them. They would be okay. Glinda let a lopsided grin develope. “Should we kiss and makeup?” She asked jokingly.

Elphaba chuckled. “I think we just did that.”

Glinda’s grin melted into a calm smile. Elphaba watched as she rose up on her arms, leaned over very close to her, and kissed Elphaba softly on the corner of her mouth. Elphaba stared at her with wide eyes as she pulled back. Glinda’s smile faltered.

“Did I just totally freak you out?”

Elphaba looked down. “Uh, a little. But only because it was unexpected.” Elphaba tipped her head, a little smirk turning her lip. “Okay, so maybe I’m not that surprised.”

Glinda watched her face closely, but Elphaba’s signature stoicism revealed little. “So… was that okay?”

Elphaba looked at Glinda. “I think it was,” She said slowly.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

Glinda kissed her on the corner of the mouth again, then kissed her lips. Elphaba got nervous and cleared her throat midkiss, Glinda pulling back awkwardly. Their eyes met. She leant back in after a moment. Her lips were soft and bare of their usual makeup, and kiss by kiss they locked together a little more smoothly.  
  
Glinda’s hand came to cup her cheek, her fingers curling down to trace her jaw, the jumping muscles of her throat. She tilted Elphaba’s head just so, and kissed her in such a warm, slow, luxurious way that Elphaba lost her breath. Her hands gripped at the sheets below them as a strange feeling - a restlessness - rolled through her. When Glinda pulled back, Elphaba was embarrassingly short of breath.

“Breathe through your nose, Elphie,” Glinda said so affectionately Elphaba blushed. “How was that?”

Elphaba looked at Glinda’s lips. “Good,” she said finally. “Kind of awkward.”

Glinda looked relieved. “Good. It usually is at first.” She hesitated, then asked, “Elphie. Have you ever…?”

“No,” Elphaba said, catching her meaning fast and with little embarrassment. “I had never met someone I considered having sex with. I never thought I would, actually.”

“Has that changed?”

“Yes. In this last year.”

Glinda stared at her with bright eyes. “Elphie...”

“I trust you,” Elphaba said carefully, not used to the words. “You feel safe to me.”

“I’m honoured,” Glinda said. Elphaba scoffed. Glinda’s eyes got misty, and she rubbed at them. “I know I’ve said it before, but I really do love you, Elphaba. You’re my best friend.” Elphaba had looked away, but Glinda leaned forward to catch her eye. “You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever known.”

Elphaba didn’t know what to say, so she kissed Glinda instead. She pulled back when a thought occurred to her. “Are we still going to be friends after this?”

Glinda’s eyes were on her mouth. “You’ll always be my best friend, Elphie.”

“So this is casual sex,” Elphaba said. She kept her face blank. Glinda met her eye.

“Not exactly,” Glinda said slowly. “From where I am, I don’t think we could keep it casual. But we can try if you want,” Galinda added quietly.

“I think we should just be exactly what we are.”

Glinda didn’t reply. She leaned forward till her forehead bumped Elphaba’s. Elphaba studied her eyes; a soft hazel, almost golden when the light hit them. They were dark in the dim room. Glinda shifted and kissed her, and Elphaba watched as her eyes fluttered closed. She liked the curl of Glinda’s lashes, and the shadow they cast over her smooth cheek.

She almost fell out of rhythm when Glinda opened her mouth, her tongue brushing Elphaba’s lips. Elphaba hesitated, then joined her, following Glinda’s lead. It was a hot, wet, shifting kind of kiss, and that restlessness Elphaba had felt before surged through her. Her hands jumped up to hold Glinda’s forearms, then moved down to brace the dip of her waist. Glinda’s were on her jaw and the crook of her neck, holding and pulling her into their kiss.

Glinda broke off to shuffle out from under the sheets and sit cross legged against the headboard. She patted the bed and said, “Sit opposite me, Elphie.” Elphaba folded her lanky legs away and sat leaning forward on her arms, watching and waiting for Glinda to meet her. Glinda looked her over with hooded eyes.

“Listen, Elphie. Its your first time, so it’s probably better you do the acting rather than being acted upon, especially since I’m more experienced.” Glinda leaned forward, her hands laying over Elphaba’s keens. “I’ll be guiding you, but… I don’t want to pressure you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Elphaba said with a little smile. Glinda returned it and resumed their kiss. She took one of Elphaba’s hands - that was idly clawing at her own jeans - and brought it around to the full curve of her hip. Elphaba took the hint and brought the other up to cup the back of Glinda’s neck - Glinda had done that, right? - and felt a little bit of pride when Glinda grinned into their kiss.

Making out had a lot more movement than Elphaba expected, and felt a lot less gross than it looked. She liked how Glinda rubbed her thighs, dragging her nails against the rough fabric of her jeans. She liked how when they leaned back and forth their chests pressed together. She liked the strange feeling of Glinda sucking on her tongue and tracing the backs of her teeth.

Elphaba pulled back when she remembered she should be breathing. Glinda met her eye and touched her cheek, briefly concerned. Elphaba kissed Glinda’s palm. Satisfied, Glinda pecked her lips and pressed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Elphaba let her head roll back as Glinda’s teeth scraped against her throat, a new feeling that made her shiver. She became aware of her own breathing and it was distracting, until Glinda bit gently at her neck, chasing the sting with the soft press of her lips. She ran her tongue along the curve of the muscle in her neck, and took her earlobe between her teeth. Then Glinda pulled back. Elphaba felt like her face was on fire.

Glinda tilted her head as if to present her neck. “Your turn. Hope you were taking notes.”

“I always do,” Elphaba said as she leaned forward. Glinda’s hand cupped the back of her neck, sliding her fingers pleasantly through her hair. “How does everything you do feel so good?”

She began kissing Glinda’s neck in earnest, Glinda sighing at the simple feeling of it. “Years of practice,” She said. Elphaba tried the teeth dragging, though she knew her canines were longer than most. Glinda seemed to like it, from the way her hand fisted in Elphaba’s hair, her breath stuttering. “You aren’t too shabby yourself,” Glinda said, her voice strange. Elphaba bit her carefully. She made a quiet noise in the back of her throat.

“The hidden skills of an unattractive green girl.”

Glinda’s fingernails raked against her scalp. “No, you are definitely attractive,” Glinda breathed. “And suited for biting. How do you know just the right pressure?”

“Natural talent,” Elphaba snarked.

“I’ve always been a better kisser myself.”

“So I noticed,” Elphaba mumbled into the dip of her clavicle. She moved up the column of Glinda’s throat. Glinda was very responsive, something Elphaba lacked and appreciated. She licked and kissed and sucked like Glinda had, but mostly she bit. The restlessness rolled through her again and she bit down hard, and Glinda cried out. Elphaba pulled away sharply. “Shit, I’m sorry-”

“No, Elphie,” Glinda’s hand came around to cradle her jaw. Her eyes looked unfocused. “God no. That was…” A slow grin developed on Glinda’s face. “That was good.” Her low voice flustered Elphaba. “It’s time for a change of position. Sit back, Elphie.” She did lean back, watching with widening eyes as Glinda moved to straddle her hips, bare thighs spread wide, the apex of her pressed against Elphaba’s navel.

“Do you mind if I take this off?” Galinda plucked at her soft shirt. Elphaba shook her head with embarrassingly eagerness. She watched as Galinda, looming over her, pulled off her shirt and tossed it casually toward the side of the bed. Elphaba felt frozen with Glinda undressed so close to her, on her lap, her perfectly manicured nails sifting through Elphaba’s hair and tickling the back of her neck. All she could process was how comfortable Glinda’s weight felt on her, and that it was so Glinda for her underwear to be wine pink and matching like that.

Glinda held her face in both hands, leaning down to kiss her leisurely. Elphaba held her hips, further pressing Glinda against her. Glinda pulled back too soon for Elphaba’s liking. “Time to get creative, Elphie.” Glinda leaned back and looked at her expectantly. “Do whatever comes naturally.”

Staring nervously came naturally. She was getting used to kissing. She didn't have Glinda watching her. She felt like wiping her hands, though Glinda had probably noticed how sweaty they were. Glinda sat there for a few drawn out moments, then caught on to Elphaba’s paralysis. She took Elphaba’s hands from her hips and pressed them directly over her breasts. Elphaba glanced from her hands up to Glinda, panicked.

“Elphie-”

“Kissing. Keep kissing me.” Glinda’s raised a brow, but obliged immediately. With Glinda’s eyes off her, Elphaba felt marginally more comfortable. Then she became acutely aware of what exactly her hands were feeling. She had touched her own boobs before - though they nowhere near as large as Glinda’s - and she had read a lot, but her nerves had taken over completely. She had to act. She squeezed tentatively. She felt Glinda smile against her mouth. She wasn’t sure if that was a good reaction or not, but she felt too nervous to stop, and so continued until Glinda pulled away and pressed her hand to her mouth. Definitely not a good reaction. “That was really bad, wasn’t it.”

“No, no,” Glinda managed. She broke into laughter. Elphaba dropped her hands from Glinda’s chest. “Oh, don’t look like that. It’s your first time! It’s normal. Okay, just… watch me.”

Glinda reached back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide from her arm off the side of the bed. Elphaba swallowed thickly as Glinda’s hands came to her chest, cupping herself. Elphaba caught herself dissociating with thoughts of anatomy and breast functionality. It was an ineffective distraction from Glinda massaging her boobs and sighing as she gently circled her areola with her thumbs. Elphaba needed to calm down. She brought her hands to Glinda’s thighs, running them up and over her hips in slow loops. When she glanced up she found Glinda watching her, her eyes low and dark. She smiled when their eyes met. Elphaba’s pulse jumped, and she looked down quickly. Glinda was teasing her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Elphaba’s hands felt antsy. She looked up. “Can I…?”

“Of course,” Glinda said quickly, her hands going back behind Elphaba’s neck. Elphaba took a deep breath. She ran her hands up Glinda’s sides, her thumbs running along the sensitive underside of Glinda’s breasts. She could feel Glinda’s breathing picking up. She felt the soft sides of her chest, the weight of them in her hands. She brushed her thumbs over her nipples, as Glinda had. She felt more comfortable now. She could think again. She glanced up at Glinda and leaned forward, closing her lips around her right nipple. Glinda’s hands gripped her neck.

“Oh,” Glinda breathed. “Thats the Elphie I know,” She murmured, her voice faltering at Elphaba’s efforts.

Elphaba hummed against her. She called on what she had read, sucking and flicking her tongue. Glinda’s hands were sliding beneath her collar and over her back, and then Glinda’s mouth was  on her ear, her hot breath down her neck. Elphaba, on impulse, opened her mouth and bit gently. Glinda moaned against her neck, her hips rolling in Elphaba’s lap. Elphaba was determined to hear that again. She shifted to Glinda’s left, dragging and framing her teeth around her nipple, and sucked firmly. “Fuck, Elphie,” Glinda exhaled right against her cheek. “You should not be doing this well.”

Elphaba pulled back to chuckle. “Should I be drooling, or breaking things?” When she saw Glinda’s expression, amusement was the last thing she was feeling. She was pretty with her cheeks flushed like that, and the look she was giving Elphaba was scandalous.

“You’re a natural.” Glinda looked at her anew. “How’d I end up with someone so brilliant?”

“Wow. I should start biting your boobs more often.”

“Shut up,” Glinda sighed with exasperation and pleasure. She was grinding her hips against Elphaba’s belly. Elphaba’s hands dropped to feel the perfect curve of her ass, her fingers sliding under the band of her underwear. Glinda guided Elphaba’s head back down and she complied quickly, biting at the base of Glinda’s throat and working her way down. Glinda arched against her. “Okay. Another position change.”

“I think we’re perfectly fine where we are,” Elphaba said distractedly. Glinda framed her face and forced their eyes to meet.

“I want you on top of me.”

“Very well.”

She fell back and Elphaba followed, leaning on her elbows, Glinda’s legs folded around her hips. Her hair fell around their close faces as they stared at each other. It was frighteningly intimate. Glinda swept up Elphaba’s hair, rearranging it to all hang over one shoulder, then she cradled Elphaba’s cheek. Her thumb rested over her lips. She leant up and kissed Elphaba with sweet lingering kisses that became more, until they were almost urgent, and Elphaba was pressing Glinda’s hips down into the bed. Glinda put a hand to her chest; to stop her, Elphaba realised belatedly. She pulled back hastily.

“Elphie.” Glinda looked comfortable, and Elphaba settled, attentive. “You’re definitely a virgin?”

“Um, yes.”

“Okay.” There was a tense moment. “It’s just, I thought I should let you know, I’m clean. I checked earlier this month.”

“Oh. Well, that does make things easier.” Elphaba smiled almost smugly. “Though, I do have an impressive collection of contraceptives in my bedside draw.”

“Of course you do,” Glinda said with a lopsided grin.

“They hand them out constantly. And I was curious.”

Glinda smirked. “And exactly how long have you been ‘curious’, Elphie?”

“Since I got a hot blonde roommate,” Elphaba said. Glinda scoffed. “Real answer?”

“Real answer.”

“Since I was fourteen,” Elphaba said. “But I was convinced I would never…” She felt herself become impassive with Glinda gazing at her. “Thankfully, I was wrong.”

Glinda’s look was soft, but she knew by now how to pick up on Elphaba’s discomfort. “Thankfully,” she repeated. They kissed and those kisses deepened and the restlessness between them built again. Elphaba framed Glinda’s head with her arms, her hands tangled in Glinda’s hair. Glinda’s nails were running up and down her bare back.

Kissing was nice, but Elphaba felt like doing more. She knew what that more was, had read of it intimately, but it was different being in the situation, having to arrange all the possibilities of all the acts into a certain order. She left the kiss with a tug on Glinda’s lip and sat up, her hands drifting down Glinda’s body. She wasn’t sure what to say. Glinda seemed to understand, though.

“Elphie,” She started gently. “Would taking off your shirt make you uncomfortable?”

Elphaba looked down at her shirt and sweater. Her impulse was to say yes, but it was Glinda, and she wanted to feel the friction of their skin. She pulled them off together, slowly, with a vague dread. Glinda’s gaze swept over her, her mouth parted. Her hands came around to Elphaba’s hips, running up over her stomach, feeling the modest swell of her chest, her hard nipples. Glinda released a slow breath. “You’re so toned.”

Elphaba became flustered as Glinda’s hands ran over her shoulders and biceps, obviously appreciative. Elphaba began to lean down, but Glinda stopped her. “No, wait, I’ve been fantasizing about this for ages.” She sat up and held Elphaba’s side, and with a quick reassuring glance, dipped down to lick her abs. Elphaba made an involuntary noise of surprise. “Oh my god,” Glinda said, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her cheek against Elphaba’s stomach. “Yes. This is perfect.”

Elphaba was embarrassingly responsive to praise. She pressed her thighs together and felt a vague and ultimately unsatisfying pressure. Glinda kissing her navel was not helping at all.

“Okay, I’m done,” Glinda said happily, laying back again. She dragged Elphaba down so they were pressed together. She hid her face against Glinda’s neck and shifted over her, just for the feeling of them moving together.

Pushing aside her the usual nerves, Elphaba asked, “Glinda. How should I do this?”

Glinda looked at her. She considered it for a few moments. “Fingers are always a good start. You’ve masturbated, right?”

“Maybe.”

“You definitely have. I sleep beside you and I have ears.”

“Oh god.”

“It’s okay,” Glinda said with a smile. “Its a good reference. Do what you do to yourself. Try stuff out. If I like something, I’ll let you know.” Elphaba nodded, still nervous. Glinda kissed her calmly. “Oh, and keep your jeans on. They feel nice.”

Elphaba was completely fine with that. She decided to ease into it. She moved to press her thigh between Glinda’s and rolled her hips. Glinda’s gasped close to her ear. She made soft noises and pressed at the small of Elphaba’s back, encouraging the thigh rubbing against her. She lifted her hips to meet Elphaba’s. Elphaba pressed forward and kissed her without the build up, already full of restlessness and excitement as Glinda arched beneath her, moaning into her mouth.

She propped herself up on her elbow and ran her hand down Glinda’s front, stopping to rub at her nipple and feel the soft skin of her stomach. Glinda’s hips were still riding her thigh. With an encouraging look from Glinda, Elphaba pressed underneath her underwear.

It was wet. Really wet. Elphaba was proud of herself for that. Wet, and incredibly warm and soft. Glinda felt a lot like Elphaba did, but the anatomy was still different - way different, unbeknown to Glinda - and so she started carefully. She watched Glinda closely as she ran her finger through fine hairs and slick folds, lightly at first. She pressed and felt further, slowly, trying to catch what Glinda reacted to.

Glinda seemed, at first, more excited by the anticipation than any actual stimulation. It’s only when Elphaba became bolder that Glinda really reacted; her breath hitching at Elphaba rubbing at her entrance; wincing and Elphaba’s dry palm on her clit; moaning when Elphaba used her wetted fingers instead.

“Repetition,” Glinda breathed, her hands clinging to Elphaba’s shoulders. “Patterns. Steady patterns.”

Elphaba got the message. She stroked Glinda at an even pace. This soon made Glinda impatient, which was partly the point. She liked Glinda moving her hips against Elphaba’s hand, eager for more, only to find Elphaba pulling away just a little right when she needed it.

She was almost scowling from frustration. “God damn it,” Glinda snapped, “I know you know what you’re doing Elphie, and it is not okay!” She reached down and covered Elphaba’s hand with her own, forcing Elphaba to cup her sex. She moaned in relief. “Such a tease,” Glinda sighed, rocking her hips against their hands.

“You said steady. Steady patterns.”

“Fuck o-” She was cut off by a high whimper. “God, I need you inside me.”

That went straight between Elphaba’s thighs. Her face was burning, her pulse stuttering. “O-okay,” She said, and her voice sounded weak against the noises Glinda was making. Glinda’s hand rearranged hers, guiding her fingers where they needed to be. Glinda’s eyes opened as they pushed in, both their hands together. They stared at each other. Elphaba wanted to look away at the intensity of Glinda’s raw beauty right now, but couldn’t. She wanted to see Glinda’s face when she started moving. Glinda’s hand left hers and gripped her bicep instead.

Elphaba drew back and pushed in slowly, to the knuckle. Glinda released a tremulous breath. Elphaba moved in her evenly, like before, except she didn't want to tease Glinda now. She wanted to see what Glinda looked like undone. “Glinda, how can I…”

“Faster. Curl your fingers,” Glinda managed. Elphaba did as she instructed. Glinda’s eyes rolled. “Elphie,” She sighed, “Elphie, you’re so good. You’re so fucking good.” Elphaba felt a complex rush of emotions at her own name being said in such a way. She leaned over Glinda, and Glinda caught her in a distracted kiss, wrapping her arms around Elphaba’s back. Elphaba moved faster, making sure she pressed her heel of her hand against Glinda’s clit. She hit something - what she had read of and been reaching for - and Glinda arched hard, breaking their kiss with a full-throated moan. Elphaba almost groaned herself, just from the sound of it and the feeling of Glinda tightening around her fingers. She focused on that spot relentlessly. Glinda’s nails dug into her back, her legs clenching around Elphaba’s waist, her cries becoming soundless. She went completely still. Elphaba stared at her face, flushed and terrifyingly vulnerable.

Glinda loosened around Elphaba, falling back onto the bed. Elphaba slowly pulled out of her, Glinda gasping softly at the feeling. Elphaba inspected her own fingers, and with a glance at Glinda, licked at it carefully. “You eat a lot of fruit, huh?”

“Well, you made me give up meat.”

Elphaba lay beside Glinda. Glinda turned on her side. They gazed at each other’s messy sweaty selves. “I love you, Elphie,” Glinda said, voice rough and quiet. Elphaba felt her eyes sting. She took up one of Glinda’s hands and kissed her knuckles, then pressed it to her cheek. Glinda ran her thumb over Elphaba’s lips with a kind of reverence.

“Do you want me to…?” Glinda let it hang in the air, unfinished. Elphaba considered it.

“No. Not yet.”

“Okay.” Glinda smiled. “Come here,” She said warmly, wrapping her arms around Elphaba’s waist. Elphaba let Glinda burrow into the crook of her neck, her hands playing with her hair idly. She held Glinda and squeezed her in her arms, a rare affection bubbling up in her. They drifted off in the dim night light.

 


End file.
